Kidnaped
by FreedomTyper
Summary: What will happen to Ana and Kate when they return to Escala ,instead of going out clubbing. What will Jack Hyde plan to do with not just Ana but now Kate too? [Alternative ending to FiftyShadesFreed, takes place after the middle of chap9]
1. Decisions decisions

It's nearly the end of the day and I have an uneasy feeling about going out with Kate tonight. After Christian had called at lunchtime, Kate called me up saying she has a whole night on the town planed out for us. She is also not taking no as an answer. She has managed to get us a table at my favorite club, The Zig Zag Café, just about three blocks away from the apartment.

Sure I would love to go out with Kate tonight, I mean I haven't seen her in god knows how long and to be completely honest I miss my girly time with her but I don't want to make Christian madder then he already is at me.

_Or do we?_ My inner goddess purrs, eyes gleaming.

The muscles deep inside my belly start to clench in delight as I think about what he might do to me. The possibilities are endless! The playroom, on the billiard table, his desk, the piano, our room…..

_Get it together Steel! _ My subconscious calls out bringing me back to the now before I can go into the yummy details.

I glance up to the clock on my office wall and see that I still have about two hours to go before the end of day. I try to go back to doing my work but I can't stop debating about whether I should go out or not.

At 5:30 my phone rings and its Sawyer letting me know that he is ready to pick me up from SIP, well now Grey Publishing. Slowly I start to pack up my things and start heading to the elevators.

_Come on Steele, let's ruffle up his feathers a bit!_ My inner goddess pipes up.

_Remember the last time you disobeyed him?_ My subconscious glares up at me from her copy of Sense and Sensibility.

Almost immediately my hand flies to my butt as I remember the stinging bite of the cane.

_He's in New York for goodness sake! Not waiting at Escala cane in hand and any way he said he is a in the moment kind of guy!_ Inner goddess has her heels and red lips on, begging to go out.

I exit the elevator and head towards the waiting car. I know what I'm going to do tonight, no matter what. As I get closer Sawyer jumps out and opens up the back door for me. I slide in and tell Prescott to drive me to Kate's apartment. After a glare from her in the review mirror she pulls into traffic and heads in the direction of her apartment.

Very discreetly I pull out my BlackBerry and text Kate

*Going out tonight. Need an outfit*

Seconds later I get a reply From Kate

*So knew you wouldn't say no! Can lend you something :D*

*See you in about ten then :D*

As we slowly make our way to Kate's apartment in the afternoon traffic my mind starts to think about the last time I was in the apartment. I still get shivers at the memory of Leila pointing that gun at me.


	2. He did WHAT !

Ten minutes later the SUV stops in front of Kate's apartment.

_This is a bad idea Steel!_ My subconscious has now completely given up on reading her copy of Sense and Sensibility and is now siting with her arms folded. Glaring at me over her half moon specks, like an angry librarian. _He's going to be beyond mad at you! Get your ass back to Escala! _

Before I can even try to make a snappy reply to her Kate has already swung the SUV's back door open and is hugging me in a very un-Kate like way.

It doesn't take me long to relies that some thing is really wrong with Kate. My poor best friend is busy crying her eyes out, and for the first time ever she doesn't look like the beautiful, strong and confident Kate Kavanagh I have come to known.

"Oh Ana, its all my fault!" Kate whispers in my ears in between tears.

"Kate what one earth is going on?" I say while trying to comfort her.

"El.. Elliot….. he.. he.. he… d.. d..dumped … me!" she manages to say in between her crying induced hiccups.

"Oh Kate!"

Kate starts to cry even harder.

"Kate lets go inside the apartment so I can make you a cup of tee." I propose to her, trying to scootch us both out of the back of the SUV.

"No!" she yells out "I can't go back in Ana. He'll be back soon and I can't face him. Please can't we just go to your apartment?!" Kate's blue eyes look so cold and sad, their usual warmth and happiness completely lost.

"Kate, this is your apartment, not his." I try to reason with her but her eyes only become sadder.

"Oh Ana!" she cries out and flings herself into another hug, crying once again into my shoulder. " He moved in about a week ago!" her whole body begins to shake with sobs.

For the first time I don't know what to say. The only thing I can do now is to pull Kate in to a tighter hug in the back of the SUV.

Oh Kate! My loveable Kate! Why do men always break you're heart!

Slowly I push Kate away so that I can look at her tearstained face.

"What you need right now is a hot bubble bath and a good cup of tee." I say looking into her sad teary eyes.

Slowly I pull a seatbelt around Kate and turn to the front of the SUV.

"Prescott, can you please go and get some of Kate's things, she's going to spend the night and I think the rest of the week as well. Also lock up the apartment when your done please." I ask while looking into Prescott's reflection in the rearview mirror. She gives me an irritated look before nodding and getting out of the car.

"Sawyer, take us back to Escala please."

"Yes Ma'am" Sawyer quickly nod his head and changes seats with Prescott before driving us back to Escala.

I have a strange feeling that the usual 30min drive to Escala is going to feel like an eternity.


	3. Oh, Kate!

The car is silent for the whole ride home except for an occasional sob break it.

"Ana, I don't know what to do!" Kate sobs.

I can't stand seeing her like this, so I unbuckle my seat belt and pull her into a hug, comforting her the best I can

"Every thing is going to be fine Kate." I coo into her ear the whole ride to Escala.

I cant believe he did this to her, I mean what the hell happened that Elliot broke up with her? The last time I saw them together they looked perfectly in love with each other. This doesn't make any sense.

Sawyer stops in front of Escala and opens up the back door so that Kate and I can get out.

"Sawyer, can you please go to collect Prescott from Kate's apartment." I ask before heading into the lobby.

"Ma'am, I should first take you back up to the penthouse and make sure you are safe." He calls out.

" I really don't think that would be necessary Sawyer. Mrs. Jones is there." I give him a slightly irritated look before heading to the elevators.

'Ma'am, it's protocol. Mr Grey…"

"Mr Grey isn't here, Sawyer." Becoming a bit more irritated I give him the I-gave-you-an-order look, hoping he will ,just for once, do what I ask of him.

Sawyer looks like he's about to follow me into the lobby but instead he heads back to the car. Smart man.

As soon as the elevator arrives I pull Kate in behind me and punch in the code for the penthouse. All I can do now is to hold Kate in my arms and comfort her the best I can.

"Thanks Ana." Is all she can mumble through her now slowing sobs.

"What about I get Mrs. Jones to make you some hot cocoa and a bubble bath?"

"That sounds perfect." she mumbles.

Kate slowly looks towards the mirrored wall of the elevator. Her reflection looks nothing like Kate Kavanagh I know. This Kate looks defeated, her eyes red and puffy, her face smeared with mascara and eyeliner.

A small smile appears on her face and she softly whispers "I look like a fucking raccoon!" but the smile only lasts for a split second before the tears start to roll again.

The elevator doors open and I slowly pull Kate out by her hand, like you would have to do with a small child. I pull her through the grate room, up the stairs and into my old room, the sub room. I let her sit on the bed before heading in to the bathroom to full up the bathtub. I let the water run as I go back to Kate.

My hart breaks as I look at her small figure sitting on the bed. I have never seen Kate anything close to this. Sure she had a couple of bad breakups but nothing as bad as this. When worse came to worse Kate would always just wear her 'breakup-pj' and eat a lot of double choc ice cream for a day or two, but I have never seen her like this before. She's never cried this much over a guy.

"You really liked him didn't you?" I ask as I slowly slip in next to her

" No Ana. I never liked him….. I only loved him!" Kate sobs.

Slowly I pull her into a hug, holding her as tight as I can, her sobs only become harder.

"Oh Kate, its going to be fine don't you worry." I softly whisper into her ear.

Kate only nodes but her sobs only continue.

"I think the baths ready." Slowly I scooch of the bed and onto the floor so that I can gently pull of Kate's shoes. After I'm finished I slowly pull Kate to her feet and lead her into the bathroom.

"Ok Kate, I'll go get the towels while you get in." I softly say and head out the room and towards the linen closet only a few feet down the hall.

When I get back to Kate she is already soaking up in the hot bubbly water, with her eyes closed. I place the towels on the towel heater and the go to sit on the floor, next to the bathtub. Kate keeps her eyes closed but reaches her hand out for me. I take it and hold it tight.

"Every thing is going to be fine Kate. Who knows maybe it was a misunderstanding." I say to her hopefully.

"Thanks again Ana." Kate says with a hoarse voice.

"I'll go ask Mrs. Jones to make us some hot cocoa. I'll be right back ok."

Kate just nods.


End file.
